MegaSonic revised
by GlowsChronicle
Summary: It's not exactly finished yet, but I hope that SOMEBODY WILL READ AND REVIEW. It would really make my day to see a review on this story.


MegaSonic

Season For Injustice

Chapter 1, The winter formal

"Bye for now, I'll see you at eight guys." It was six on the clock and MegaSonic was going to the winter formal at the Upland Junior High School. So MegaSonic went through the door and flew up. He traveled north, through cold wind and landed right on the east ramp entrance. He went south, down a few stairs, onto flat land again, up to the gate took a left while entering, and went up three more stairs. Now he was in the hall with dorm windows to see the old lunch area. Half way through this ten-foot hall, he met up with the sign in personnel. He showed them the mandatory green.

"Go right on in MegaSonic." Mrs. Vieira said quickly. This English teacher was awfully fond of MegaSonic, but had no reason to hide it. "I'll sign you in personally." MegaSonic was grateful and went into the main building, at the end of the hall. The hallway he had now entered was traveling north and south. He was currently near the north end, for if he looked just a little to the left of him, he would see the gym entrance. Past that door was where the dance was being held.

But he decided to look to his right, and he saw the karaoke room, first door on the right. He went in to find a fairly sized room, just bigger than a bedroom, holding a bunch of circular tables. To the, sort of right of him, he saw the karaoke machine. Nobody was up. He saw the front table and picked up one of the disks on it and looked on the back.

The next thing you know, this orange hedgehog is singing loud and proud. The room was being filled. He sang the song known as _Don't wanna miss a thing, _There was a crowd during the last course. Now the room was overflowed as the song ended. MegaSonic turned around and took a bow. Everybody else in the room was applauding. MegaSonic left the room. OK, we will wait as he has a hard time getting out of the room. Hmmmm. OK, so he finally gets out.

And just walking by the room was his friend, Natasha. She was beautiful, wearing a black dress and shoes to match. MegaSonic was slightly stunned, but it seemed like a few minutes, but just one second after he left the room, he started to speak. "Hello Natasha, how has your day been?"

Natasha was surprised to see him there, but she managed to come back with a polite response. "MegaSonic, I was on my way to get my picture taken, but since you're here I was wondering if you would like to dance."

MegaSonic held his breath for a moment and said, "I would love to." They both went to the gym, for as said earlier, that's where everybody went to dance. They entered the gym as the song that raved the teens that year was on. They scoured through the other end of the room, and went right next to the stage where the DJ was playing the tunes. There they danced together in front of a disco ball. After a dozen minutes, a quiet slow song came on.

Natasha blushed and said quickly, "I think there would be refreshments outside like every dance. Let's go take a break. MegaSonic could not agree more. They raced to the south exit near the east end of the room. From the entrance you would follow the right wall till the end of the room before the stage. Now they were in a hallway with the dome windows again. With this they took a left, ran a few steps down a few stairs and took another right, south, over a concrete bench, toward the refreshment tables.

MegaSonic arrived at the tables first. He shouted inside. But for real, he just said, "I win!" He went for the chocolate chip cookies, grabbed only one being courteous to the other dance attendees. Natasha did the same, feeling a great joy. They also grabbed a cup of punch. After having a good laugh from the irony, they went to sit down on the stone bench. Panting a bit, MegaSonic said, "This has been the greatest night of my life! I don't want this night to end, because for once, I feel like a normal person. Even though I am a hedgehog."

"I know what you mean, because nobody but you has ever been so nice to treat me like a normal person as well. This was just the night I needed. It's fun, free, and away from everything. I have needed to clear my mind for some time now. It feels very good."

"OK, so you said 'clear the mind'? What for? Did something bad happen, or have you just been stressed?" Natasha sat in silence for a few seconds, staring at the floor. "Natasha, if something is wrong, you have to tell someone or nobody can help you."

"Something has happened. Well, I don't know how to say this to you, but Robert broke up with me." Another silence came again, but with Natasha looking at MegaSonic, who was also sitting beside her. "Actually, I broke up with him. And he's not here tonight. Well, if he just wanted to get away from me, so be it."

"What did you brake up with him for?"

"He was making jokes. These jokes were about you and me getting together. 'Mega and Natasha, sitting in a tree' and other stuff like that. So, when I thought he had a good share of jokes, I just yelled. 'It's over'. We are no longer a couple Robert Dean Weatheral.'"

"That's sad. But even the saddest of stories can bring the greatest endings and memories. That is something everyone should live upon. As for you, keep in mind that I am always here for you. Even when I am not around, you may know that I am still looking after you. You should also know that if God were here, he would tell you the exact same thing."

Now they stared at each other, straight into each other's eyes. It's been a very hesitant moment. It was like when the door opens when you are all alone in the house, and you get so scared, praying with all your might that it's just your family. Now your heart is racing, trying to find a happy place. Next thing you know, his lips were against hers for a few seconds. "I'm going to go dance some more," Natasha said shyly. She felt a little scared. But she loved MegaSonic, and MegaSonic was in love with her. And this got MegaSonic's mind racing in a couple thousand different directions. But before she went out of sight, she turned around and told MegaSonic, "Thank you."

"Hey, MegaSonic," MegaSonic heard this from his best friend, Bryce Martin. "How are you doing, and sorry I am late, got stuck in traffic. Couldn't find a good parking space. Anyway, I'm going to eat now. Oh wow, these cookies are great. "

"Bryce, need I remind you that this is a dance, not an eat?" Awe well. I'm going to dance." Just then MegaSonic was being help up. He was tripped, but just got up, brushed himself up and looked at the person who tripped him.

"MegaSonic, I need your help," It was Tatum Paul, a nice polite five foot blond haired female wearing a black dress. And she was coming to MegaSonic for help. This has not been heard of in the history of MegaSonic. He wondered what she could possibly need his help for. "I need to make my friend Howard jealous, but I can not do it without your help.

"How may I be of assistance?" MegaSonic was still confused as to how he could be of any help for this kind of task. He had never attempted anything like it, but he was willing to give a good first attempt. Having felt great pleasure from already helping out the world four times, he thought this would be nothing.'

"Just follow my lead and don't say more than necessary." Tatum linked her right arm with his left and pulled him up the stairs, through the hall, into the main building, and into the karaoke room. There was a brown haired guy with a brown tuxedo. He was a bit obese but not totally fat.

"What are you doing with that hedgehog? You are so out of his league. What happened, did he brainwash you or something? Or did he hypnotize you?"

"What are you to judge Howard, I can go out with anybody I want."

MegaSonic, confused, quietly blurted out, "Ok, what?" He stood by the conversation they had and was eventually pushed away. A lot of Tatum's friends witnessed this. When the thought of people seeing came to mind, he hoped it wouldn't evolve to a lie. It was getting out of hand, and he wanted to get away, but he had to finish the deed he promised to Tatum.

Tatum pulled him away and said "Thank you for everything you have done for me Mega. You are a great friend." After being left in the gym alone, Mega went to the refreshment tables and saw Bryce there.

"Bryce, you do know there is karaoke in this main building? Go in from this side, fist door on the right." Bryce was gone within the next few seconds. And MegaSonic started thinking. Only he didn't even know what to think about. Then he went to the gym and said hello to some friends.

MegaSonic also got a crowd around his friend Kristal and him. After having enough fun, another daring deed came to him. "MegaSonic, Tatum needs your help outside." MegaSonic heard this and didn't care who said it, he went back out. He saw Tatum being pushed around by Howard. That jerk was yelling at her the same kind of things as before. And also, Howard was saying a thing like _So where is your boyfriend now. I knew it was a lie; he isn't going to save you. _Then he brought out a gun, but MegaSonic went running toward him with his head one foot from the ground. He rammed the kid's legs, and swung himself to an upright position sending Howard flying up, having dropped the gun, and came down crashing his back to the cement. MegaSonic smashed the gun and threw Howard off campus. But he spared the life and gave him a soft landing.

Tatum went all mushy and hugged MegaSonic. Natasha was watching through a dome window. MegaSonic was not comfortable with this.

"You know they are going out?" one of Tatum's friends said to Natasha. Natasha's smile turned into an open-mouthed frown. She raged with anger. She went and started yelling at MegaSonic. Tatum acted cowardly and went behind the refreshment tables.

"So did you have Tatum before or after me, or did you just use me to practice your kissing." Natasha went on, and for once in his life, MegaSonic could hardly think. It took him some time to get hit thoughts straight.

But then he said, "Natasha, I didn't have her at any time, she used me, and it's all a stupid misunderstanding. I didn't mean for it to turn out this wa-"

"Well get this, it's over MegaSonic, it's over between us." Natasha left, and MegaSonic sat down. Behind it, Tatum was wondering what to do. Few minutes later, she went to tell MegaSonic something but he flew home. His flight actually took some time. He could have gotten home in a microsecond, but he chose to take a full five minutes.

When he opened the door, his brothers were in the kitchen to his right. "Mega, you are back, but why are you so early?" Sonic seemed worried.

"I would rather not talk about it" He left, two-and-a-half step forward, a left into the hall, to the corner of it, taking a left into the second hall. First door on the right, he went in and got into bed and cried. He hadn't cried so much since his rejection by Jessica Frey. He even let out quiet scream every once in a while, and after a while, he heard the front door open and close. Then he heard the voice of Tatum, saying she came to apologize. He continued to cry. Only God knows when he fell asleep.

Chapter 2, A little break.

MegaSonic woke up the next morning due to the smell of bacon and eggs. It was a soothing scent, and for a split second, MegaSonic forgot everything he knew. And then he suddenly had a lot of bad memories. Luckily, none of these memories included the memory of the previous night. He might have broken out in a waterfall of tears if he remembered that. It would have been Niagara Falls in there. No offence Mega, sorry.

MegaSonic just stood there, lying in bed. His eyes were half open, but just every once in a while. The smell was getting to him, but not in the mental state. It was basically just a good smell to him, but it wasn't uplifting. He could hardly move from that bed. He was so scared that memories beside the previously remembered memory would come back.

When he finally got up, and went to the door, the smell grew a lot stronger. He went to his left to the corner of the hall, took the right turn into the den area, and walked right, and left into the kitchen. His brothers were cooking, bacon, eggs and sausage. "You know, isn't this breakfast a little bit high on the cholesterol, otherwise known as high pressure lipoproteins?"

"I'm sorry MegaSonic," Sonic said. "But don't you know that there actually is a thing known as too much low pressure lipoproteins that could just cause our heart to act too well giving us something bad. Uh? I think it's, Super what is it. Never mind."

"I thought so. Anyway, lets eat." MegaSonic took his fair share and dug in. His brothers started talking. MegaSonic didn't feel like talking. He didn't join in on the conversation. This was kind of unusual, but he gets through. When he was done he put his plate on the counter and walked out the front door. He flew northeast to piano lessons. He has now been taking lessons from Curine for three years now.

She had taught him a lot, and now, he was happy as a clam to see her again. He had been working on a song written by Beethoven, and had just finished it. And his songs, the ones he has been writing, have been improving. "I don't know what else I can teach you MegaSonic, you are all done, and maybe certified to teach."

"Well, I could never teach like you, and I think you are the only one who calls me by my whole name every time. Anyway, goodbye Curine." MegaSonic went out of the house and decided to walk home. He took a lot of detours and even stopped by James Games on the way. He played a few rounds of Dance Dance Revolution and got pretty upset for getting double A's instead of the usual triple A.

He saw his friend Bryce when he was there. "Hey, what's up, heard you ran from the dance, why was that? MegaSonic put his head down a bit. "MegaSonic, are you okay, you don't look too well."

"Not anymore, now that you bring that up, you see, Natasha thinks I cheated on her. Now before you say anything else, I didn't she on something, she thinks I cheated on her. I didn't really, but somebody told her that Tatum and I were going out. I don't know how I let this happen. Why would she think that I cheated?"

"I don't know why she would think that, and I am one of her closest friends. Any way, would you like to play something?"

"Nah, I just played 'DDR' for some time, and I would like to take a break and go home." MegaSonic flew the rest of the way home. When he got there, he walked few steps and went right into the living room. Blue carpet, and now, he lays down on the blue couch witch is just to the right of him. The remote was under the couch; witch is where he expected it to be. He was the one who hid it there. He turned on the television to find it on channel fifty-two. He changed it from TBS to Disney channel on channel number sixty-five.

Naturally Sadie was on. He really loved this show, and the stories it has. With every episode he recognized a new moral. This was the episode where Sadie got stuck in a tree in protest; even though she did not mean it. Before he knew it, SuperSonic was on the other couch in the corner, a one sitter with a footrest. After that, as usual, Life With Derek went on. MegaSonic wasn't as fond of this show as much as the previous. He went into the kitchen and came back with an apple.

"What did you go in there to get, Life With Derek is over already?"

MegaSonic kept chewing trying to finish hit bite. "I'll wait until you finish the bite you are chewing."

"I went to get an ice pack, I'm sweating. It's hot in here, and I was just playing Dance Dance Revolution. And get this; I was only getting double A's. That was seriously whacked. I even forgot some of the arrows. This was on So Deep. And umm. Yeah, that's just about it."

"Where did you look for this, Icepack?"

"The refrigerator. Wait, shouldn't they be in the freezer?" Super gave him "the stare". It's the same stare someone gives you when you and the person know that you know that you're right. With this, SuperSonic started to look worried.

"MegaSonic, what's wrong, you have not been yourself." MegaSonic had no choice but to answer. He explained what happened the night before. Then he grabbed the ten-pound dumbbells and started to punch while they were in his hand. "So that's it? One break up and suddenly you're not the same. MegaSonic, I don't think I will live with this, but I might have to. Just know, Sonic and I will always show you support. Now, lets take a break and play Rakion. I call the PC in your room."

"You don't understand. That night was the first time I have actually had some kind of love relationship."

"So what, that relationship was faulty. I mean she wouldn't even listen to your half of the story. Don't you get it; she didn't really care. She just wanted to be with somebody other than Robert."

MegaSonic stood still realizing that SuperSonic was correct. Natasha didn't care. "Let's play Rakion."

"I call the PC in your room."

"Ok that's just not fair." They had a great time. And this was good for MegaSonic. They had all been using their greatest characters, and MegaSonic was being the dominator in the game. Every round was those three guys against three brave challengers. Later, during the winter break, the yellow and blue brothers, were waiting for their gift from MegaSonic for Christmas. MegaSonic got the other guys Power User Cards for Rakion. This card is abstract so there is no describing it. All I can say is, the card MegaSonic got them were good for 360 days.

During his free times, about two hours, MegaSonic started looking through the Bible, searching for an answer about what to do. He could hardly find anything that came remotely similar to his situation. The only helpful hint he could find was the forgiveness of the Lord. He knew the Lord was on his side. His head was spinning. He really wanted to cry. He really could not cry. His hand was a fist. He pounded the ground. No sign of relief. Now he cried.

The real anger didn't really come until he had brought it up during dinner that night. MegaSonic was praying, "Dear Lord, We thank you for this wonderful day, that we could have fun without remembering the bad times." Inside MegaSonic felt very bad. He wished he had not have said that. He ate as normal, at least he looked normal. After that, they played Dance Dance Revolution for the rest of the night. MegaSonic could not play anything but So Deep, but he still had a ton of fun. He played that song so many times he actually memorized every step: even though he memorized them before, his anger made him forget. He made a memory of times that night, but nothing made him feel so guilty beside the thought of remembering. It didn't matter what he remembered, it all led up to the night. But nobody knew how sad he felt inside.

It was two days before winter break was over. MegaSonic had his good times and his bad times. But now, he felt afraid. He was afraid to show his face at school, to hear rumors of fiction, and most of all, afraid to see Natasha. Not only that, he was afraid he and she would stare right into each other's eyes, and he really didn't want that. He didn't even know why he was afraid of that event happening.

The day before he went back, he started his homework at 9:00 pm. SuperSonic walked in on him. "I thought you would have done it at the beginning. But, nonetheless, I will not criticize your efforts. Have fun!" MegaSonic carried on with his homework.

"You know God, if you ask me, your plan is getting a little bit out-of-hand." MegaSonic finished his homework at 9:04. Witch how he did thirty minutes of math and an entire essay in three minutes is beyond my scope of vocabulary. I don't know how he did it. AND I created the character. Well, it's nothing of my concern, I just write the stories.

Next morning, MegaSonic was ready at 5:02 and waited. He was waiting for the time to roll by so he could go to school. The same news was on as the morning before and the morning before that. MegaSonic had a dream of watching the news, the exact same news. For some strange reason, MegaSonic never told anybody that all his dreams, in one form or another come true. He was so low fallen. He wishes he could be honest with everybody he knew. He felt that he has been so dishonest, that he kind of deserved the yelling in the face. Now his mind is racing in a thousand different directions; just as when Natasha ran from him. Rough!

Chapter 3, rumors.

As MegaSonic thought about this more and more, he felt more strongly that what Natasha did to him was fair. He put his hand to his head, as if he had a headache. But, really, he didn't. He was angry and afraid. He wanted everything to go right, but he had no reason to expect the best. Almost everybody at the dance saw what had happened to his. His dreams of being the most remembered animal went down the tubes. He hopes to go to college after this year, no chance, and he knew this. He was frustrated; because he can no longer live the normal life he had hoped for when he first started school in 1997. He checked the time again, and it was only 6:00.

He grabbed the remote and started looking for the channel pad. He found it a few minutes later. He could not believe it took him that long. Normally he did not have to look. But he changed it to TBS. He wanted Saved By The Bell to come earlier, but it came on at seven. MegaSonic tossed the remote to the other couch, and fell asleep a few seconds later. His dream was horrible. Remember what we said at the end of the last chapter. All his dreams, are future reality.

MegaSonic was walking in at a hospital, and checked in. After, he went to the elevator down the hall and got himself to the second floor. Now, he went to the end of the hall and saw the room 10-b. This was the room he was looking for. He did not know why, and he did not care why. It was a dream. Only, he forgot that it was a dream a few second after he walked through the door. He went in and saw his friend Tatum. Since he did not know this was a dream, he certainly had only half a clue on what he was doing. Tatum was saying something MegaSonic could not entirely fathom. She was in desperately needed help. She moaned the same thing again, seeming to be a cry for help. Tears had dampened the blanket under her head. She was closest to death as a person could get. Strangely, he chose not to help her.

He was angry about the memory of the dance in mind. When MegaSonic left the door, he was drenched in poring rain. He started to think about what he was denying. He denied his legendary name. His hear pounded, like going up on a roller coaster. You want it to stop going up, but not yet it won't. He realized he was not doing what Jesus would do in this point of time.

"MegaSonic, dude it's time to go. It's Seven fifty-two." SuperSonic was on his case now. He was dragging that ninety-pound man of orange to the door. He got him as far as the tile by the living room leading into the hall. Half way to the front door, MegaSonic suddenly was gone, and the door was wide open. SuperSonic knew that MegaS' left for school. Weird enough, SuperSonic smiled. MegaSonic was now at school, outside this door of room 103, last door on the right of the main building. He went in and took a right to the left of the second to last row going over. Four seats up was where he sat down for the next twenty minutes during homeroom. Bryce was just a few rows to the right of him. He said nothing for fear of hurting him. MegaSonic knew this and respected what Bryce was doing.

But now, at this very moment, he could hear two girls talking. They were located just to the left of him, and they were talking about MegaSonic. But it wasn't good. The first girl said, "Did you hear about MegaSonic? I heard he had a little something something with two different girls during the winter dance."

"Oh my god. Do you really think he would do something like that? How much of a slut can you be?" MegaSonic did not like this. His eyebrows went down instantly. People would take one look at him and know they should just walk away. Great rage was found in his eye. Um, I should not say this anymore. Well, we are now moving on. When homeroom was over, he went to meat up with Bryce on his way to the door. He really needed some help.

"Bryce, I just overheard some girls talking about me. And before you say anything else, they were not talking nice about me. They were saying that I had sex with two different girls on the same night of the winter dance. I really don't appreciate what they are choosing to gossip about. I will not stand for this."

"Mega, you just tell me who said that and I will show them what for."

"Well Bryce, if you weren't such a weightless coward I would let you show them what for. But I think I will just see the eighth grade school guidance counselor." MegaSonic and Bryce split up. He was sending himself off to science, in the portable located behind the main building, while his friend went off to history, across from the room of 103. In science, MegaSonic heard more gossip. This time, it was Tatum, and a very cute looking red haired, girl with a red shirt. Her name shall we call her is Cassandra (Cusondra).

Cassandra had been the first to speak, saying, "I have been hearing some thing about MegaSonic from everybody in school. It's a little disgusting, but I am perfectly willing to tell you. You just have to promise not to tell anybody."

"Cross my heart twice and hope to die a thousand deaths. My lips are perfectly sealed as to when I have received all available details. So, come on, are you going to spill the data or what? If it's about orange and powerful, I need to know."

"I have heard that MegaSonic had, well, some inappropriate stuff at the school dance. It was with two girls on one night. He is such a, whatever you call them."

"So people are saying that MegaSonic had sex? Why would people think that he would do such a thing? I for one am opposed. MegaSonic would never do that."

"It also had to do with you and some other girl. I forgot the name, but she is that girls that wears a blue jacket all the time, and she also hangs out with that Bryce looser."

"So her name was Natasha. That's the only girl I know that fits the description. I think this may be all my-" MegaSonic stopped listening after that. He now knows just enough to tell to the school counselor. Mr. Lawrence had stopped their conversation just a few moments later. By lunch after the day's fourth period of class, MegaSonic felt like bringing out his sword. He heard two of his rivals talking about the same thing.

MegaSonic confronted them and said, "Cut it out, none of it is true." The two boys reeled against the order. His sword was now suddenly in his hand and the blade was only an inch from the guys' throats. "Stop!"

"No!" Just then, the two boys had large cuts measuring two inches on their necks. MegaSonic lost his appetite and got out of the lunch line. He was now going to the hallway where he had signed in at the dance, and talked to Mrs. Moen at the student window saying he needed to see the counselor. Mrs. Moen had one eyebrow raised, but instantly allowed MegaSonic access.

"Ok MegaSonic, what's been going on? Just tell me everything and we can work this out. Whatever is bothering you just let it all out." Mrs. Hernandiez seemed ready to handle anything that was bothering him. The truth is, nothing could have prepared her for what she was about to be confronted with.

"Some people have been spreading this rumor around about me. Now this gets to me because it's not just any old rumor. This rumor has been about me having sex with two different girls in one night _and that they were my friends and that I dumped them after having sex with them _and this is just really getting to me!"

"I'm sorry, were you speaking French? I hardly understood that. But I did get enough. So, I'm just going to say that you should know these rumors are just to get to you. You know these rumors are not true. You may not like to here those rumors. You must live with them, I'm pretty sure they will go away."

"Ok, thank you Mrs. Hernandiez." MegaSonic didn't want to hear what he just heard, because he knew that she would say that, down to the last word. He went out of the office down the hill by the main building. He went behind it between the main building, and the science class. Then he went up the hill a little and a u-turn on the left and up some stairs to match the elevation of the top of the hill. (This hill was not really steep at all; it got your elevation one foot away from the previous going from top to bottom.)

Up the stairs was the entrance to the library. Who cares what it looked like, but Bryce was there, waiting for MegaSonic. "Man Bryce, I knew that the counselor would be no help at all. She told me exactly what I knew she would. I should have never gone to her in the first place."

"Maybe you should not have seen me for help, because I am no help at all. How many times have I actually helped you?"

"Believe it or not, you have helped me without even trying, mainly because I've only been trying to help myself. I want to just get through with this, and punish everyone who continues to spread that rumor. Wait, that is just it. Thanks Bryce.

"No… problem!" MegaSonic had carried his sword around the next day. Everybody decided not to talk about him. This is not what he wanted. He wanted to hear them. He needed a killing. He put his sword away and, without warning, Tatum confronted him shyly after he put the sword to rest.

"What is up MegaSonic, you have been acting very weird. You may not know this, but I don't like those rumors everyone is saying. But your method is not working. I'll talk to them and tell them to."

"Tatum, do not think that I did not hear you and Cassandra. I also heard you apologizing at my house that night. I am not happy, as you have noticed. My method is working for me."

Just then a passer byre said, "He's at it again, the slut is on. And this makes it all better to say that he's getting it on with Tatum" MegaSonic took out his sword and slit the man's back about two inches deep and seven-and-a-half inches long. That guy ran home, as fast as he could, ditching school. MegaSonic had his eye on the man. He did not need a class, but MegaSonic did need to relax.

"MegaSonic, why did you do that? Now everybody will think you a monster. You mustn't get pleasure from somebody else's pain. I've never seen you act like this. Would you please stop?"

"Well, Tatum, If they think I'm a monster, then they only think of me as they did before. Nobody liked me when I tried to fit in. It was in the fourth grade that people started to respect my power. But that went away."

"So your just going to kill to get what you want. Why don't you go kill another evil villain? You scaring me, MegaSonic, you're scaring me."

"Yeah, are you scared Tatum?" MegaSonic had a very serious look on his face. "If so, that means I'm doing my job right. And you may not want to approach me any time soon. Not unarmed though. Or, Just forget I said that, because it wont help you at all." That night, he had sat on the couch with no television on. He sat cross-legged with his eyes closed and his mind on The Lord Jesus. He wanted for God to answer because he knew God would give him a good, new, unexpected answer. Nothing, and he eventually fell asleep. There is not a good known force in the world that could help him.

Chapter 4, Day of the sword.

As MegaSonic was carrying his sword around in school, everyone was talking. This time, it was about MegaSonic turning into a monster. Today, he started with history, and there, he heard two guys saying that MegaSonic was a rapist, and on their way out, they received cuts on the side of their face. Science was next, and nothing too drastic happened there. He heard everybody talking, but none of it was about him. MegaSonic started to calm down. When he walked, his sword was pointed down at the ground instead of up toward the sky. Even this scared the heck out of everybody.

P.E. was not quite as a drag as he thought it would be. Since they were raining outside, they had to go to the Multipurpose Building. But when they were all going to line up to go back inside the locker room, MegaSonic had started to put his sword away, until he overheard Wyatt Keegan talking. "MegaSonic, this is the guys' line to go back in to the guys' locker room. Shouldn't you be in the other line? Why did you even have sex with girls anyway? Why not your friend Bryce?"

MegaSonic used his sword to pin Wyatt's shirt to the wall. "You want to say that again." Wyatt said nothing, but let out a peep that sounded like _jerk_. Then MegaSonic put his sword down and punched Wyatt in the face a couple times. Then grabbed his neck with a very strong grip. He then punched Wyatt in the stomach so Wyatt would lean forward. Them MegaSonic grabbed Wyatt's shoulders, and flipped him around. Wyatt landed flat on his back.

"Maybe next time you will think before talking to people you can not defend yourself against. After all, talking and fighting are two different things. And you, the looser, can not fight for your life."

Wyatt got up and ran toward MegaSonic who was now at the end of the line. "Why you little-" MegaSonic punched Wyatt in the stomach, and left him to fall to the ground. Then the line was released to go to the locker room. Now, during Web design, right after PE his friend Kristal came to talk to him. MegaSonic ignored it for the first few seconds until he saw that she was trying to help him out. "MegaSonic, you have been acting out lately, and I would appreciate it if you stopped. Maybe I will stop you. I don't know how yet, but if I have to, I will. Look, I am just really worried about you. I have never seen you act this way. Why, is something bothering you?"

"Yes Kristal, something is bothering me. Well, it's because of this rumor that has been going around. It's not just any old rumor it's about me. Normally any rumor about anybody would make me angry, but this rumor is about me. Disturbingly I let the first to talk get away with it. I also let people think that Tatum and I were going out." Then MegaSonic thought _wait a minute, that's the major cause._

"That rumor is bothering you? I did not think that anything bothered you. Wait, what rumor are you talking about, what are people saying?"

"That I had sex with two girls on the same night of the winter formal. It's just disgusting how anybody would believe that. It's so insane. I though there was one person other than my friends and me that weren't so gullible. The voice of the people now is driving the world insane.

"I herd that you were turning into a monster. That's just horrible. I know you would never harm anybody that wasn't drowning in evil and sin."

"And you go to church where? Anyway, thanks for the help. I actually learned something today. And I mean besides in Mister Lawrence's class." After the class, he went to the lunch line without his sword. He had an uncrustable sandwich with two half pints of milk and one half pint of apple juice. In the Multipurpose building he met up with his friend Robert Weatheral. "Hello Robert. I heard from Natasha that she dumped you because you were making mean jokes. If so, you too better get back together, so she can leave me alone as much as possible."

"Why in the world would I get back with Natasha? I mean, sure you don't like her like her, but you can at least get along with her for more that eight days." Now Robert was taking a bite of his sandwich, looking confused as he was looking at MegaSonic. He was a bit shocked to find out what MegaSonic was demanding him to do, and he didn't feel comfortable about it.

"Now, you may not know about it, but people talk, and if you two get back together, maybe they will get off my back with those sex rumors, and the rumor of me being evil." Robert suddenly stopped. He stared out into space, so blankly; you would think he was a manikin. "I just want people to get off my case, and to be able to have my sword put away for a full twenty-four hours. It's getting to me that people can not have the least respect for me."

Just then, someone who was walking by blurted, "Hey why are you out to kill your best friend now, you evil freak." MegaSonic split the girl's shirt right down the middle with his sword. She stared at him open- mouthed. She screamed and ran out of the multipurpose room, holding the ripped part of her shirt together.

"See what I mean? I want to be normal, and the only time I felt that was just before the winter dance." Just then, MegaSonic heard a scream. He ran to the gym to find Howard, again. He was with Cassandra and up to no good. MegaSonic approached him from the back. He kicked Howard, causing him to fall to his knees. Then MegaSonic turned around and hit Howard's back. He had now to leave a burn mark on that evil man's back by sliding his elbow up the back.

"Thank you MegaSonic, I will do anything for you, you saved my life. Just name your price. I will do anything."

"Stop the rumors, and we might talk about a promotion for self defense class." MegaSonic left and went to the library to meat up with Bryce. They started talking, about Garfield, and had some laughs. MegaSonic felt glad, which was a big deal in his situation. Natasha walked in and went to the library's check out counter. "Bryce, there's Natasha, would you please not tell her I was here?  
"Why would I say that? Hey Natasha, over here." Natasha turned around to find Bryce at a table alone. "Mega, where did you go? I don't know where he went Natasha, but MegaSonic was right here. I wanted to talk to you about MegaSonic. He has been acting very weird."

"I don't care about him. He has been so selfish. All he wants is publicity and popularity. He is such a jerk. I would have rather have it stayed with Robert making fun of me, and MegaSonic living in a dump."

MegaSonic was overhearing from outside the door of the stairs. "Why would you say all that about MegaSonic? He is a nice guy. What, is it the rumors. Did he say it was with you? I know MegaSonic, and I know he would not start a rumor of such. He's a nice guy."

"I did think he was a nice guy until he used me. He went out with me, and got with Tatum at the same time. And he also used me to practice his kissing. I swear, that pig will get his fair share of punishment. The consequences will come to him soon enough, and may he die a million deaths."

"Why are you saying this? That is not true. I know that you don't really think that. At least you don't mean it too sincerely. MegaSonic is a good guy, and he would never do anything the rumors that are going around. They are just disgusting. MegaSonic is a Christian, and wouldn't have sex before marriage or kill anybody. He's so innocent."

"That's what everybody said until the night of the winter dance."

"So that's when this all started? Natasha, you must stop saying all these things, they are not true. In fact, I am not going to listen to your complaints any more." Bryce left the library. Right outside he saw MegaSonic. "Were you listening?" MegaSonic nodded. "So you heard me. I'm sorry I didn't follow your command and told Natasha that you were there. I'm sorry." The bell rang and MegaSonic warped to his next class, Math, the same room as his homeroom. The day passed until after school when MegaSonic turned to James Games. He was pounding on the dance pads. He was angry.

MegaSonic could feel heat, but the rest of him was num. He could not feel the slightest thing. His pounding on the pad meant virtually nothing. "I wish I could stop worrying. I just want to be normal." MegaSonic had his teeth clenched. His hands were in fists; witch seemed to be raged and hurt. Tears fell from his eyes, but he was not really crying. He panted and panted letting out only the slightest anger. His numbness was getting worse with every pant as well. It also got worse with every stomp. He hated his situation.

You could see it all in his eyes; anger frustration, denial, fear. People stood away because his sword was right behind the pad he was using. Nobody wanted to play what he was playing. He was not breaking out in sweat at all. When MegaSonic failed, he punched the wall, went outside, and stabbed his sword in the ground.

He went home and started to play Rakion. Surely, he thought this would make it all better. He thought he knew that he absolutely could not lose. He had been proved wrong that day. He had lost a lot, and he had never lost before. He had nothing against the other players with all the numbness in his emotions. He quit playing after a whole hour after making no progress at all. This angered him even more. He now had a horrible pain in his head. He ignored it completely.

He then ate an apple for dinner, and went to bed. He was tired, of everything.

Chapter 5, Images of a dream.

That night, MegaSonic had another weird dream. This one was the most disturbing. MegaSonic was at the quad just to the east of the main building at school. It was a cloudy day, and school had ended. MegaSonic look across the open space, he was staring at Tatum, wearing a pink T-shirt and a pair of shorts, passing the knees. He was speaking having no real clue as to what he was coming from his mouth. He was a bit afraid to say the wrong thing. Tatum started apologizing for something, but he was not sure why. Then he yelled, not really sure why, "You are the cause of everything Tatum. Or, have you forgotten what you have done that night. You know what I'm talking about. You cannot deny it Tatum. You should know."

Tatum pulled out a gun, and MegaSonic, in reaction pulled out his sword. Tatum started shooting, but MegaSonic was able to block any shot. Tatum was very scared, she was crying. She was getting ammo out of her pocket, and MegaSonic reacted with an attempt to just get the gun out of her hands, but he had accidentally sliced through Tatum's stomach. "What have I done?" MegaSonic backed away at the sight of Tatum lying on the ground. Her skin was wide opened; it was a bloody sight as well. It scared him.

MegaSonic went up to her and picked her up. He flew up and west. He was looking for a hospital. He did not know he was dreaming. He was more afraid than ever. He was not even fighting any major foe. This was scary, and he didn't even think about himself. Normally, when someone is afraid, they are afraid for their life, or that they would get hurt. This fear was rarely ever found. He was afraid for a stranger's life. He loved the world, but he never thought he would be this afraid.

He found no hospital until he looked east of the school. This was a decent hospital, and they would treat her as well as possible. MegaSonic had paid good money for the treatment. Then, MegaSonic remembered the dream about Tatum in the hospital. He tried to pinch himself, but he did not wake up. The pinch felt real. But he still could not wake up. MegaSonic worried as to what would become of the reputation he already had. Would his friends still stand by him? His knees shook, and his breathing became very heavy. His whole world started to fade, and he felt poking from all on his left side. He still wasn't awake. The dream stopped fading away and faded back in. The poking stopped. In a way, the dream also stopped. Nobody, and nothing moved. It was like time had been completely frozen itself. This got him confused as well as freaked out.

Nothing moved, even if he has tried to move it. He went searching through the building, and only found Tatum on a bed in the hallway surrounded by three persons. This appearance was sending a very stunning message to MegaSonic. He knew this was a dream now. And as of every dream, he knew it came true. He was more scared than ever. This dream coming true would be his worst nightmare. MegaSonic was not the one to sit back. The assignment now was not to stop the rumors, but to attempt to stop this dream from coming true.

The dream faded out completely this time. He was yelling without knowing why. "NO, NO, NO,"

"MegaSonic, what is going on, you have been screaming that for dozens of minutes." MegaSonic apologized. His brothers left the room. MegaSonic decided to lie down and calm his mind. It was only a matter of time before that dream started to come true. He reviewed the dream in his head again and again. This was all he could do to practice recognizing the situation. His only solution was to stay out of the quad as much as possible. This should work. Maybe it will work. MegaSonic got ready for school, and wrote down a reminder to keep away from the quad. He planned on reading this over and over again in homeroom. He felt he should also dodge Tatum Paul by all means.

He felt frozen. The day went by easily, but only because Tatum was absent. MegaSonic's breathing constantly became heavier. He was so afraid of Tatum being tardy and not absent. He talked to nobody and he was not talked to. Everyone had become afraid. Sorry, but we must cut this chapter shorter than the others.


End file.
